Teach Me
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: Sakura is trying to get Naruto to notice her, so she asks Kakashi for help, and... well, she finds that she doesn't love Naruto, but a certain silver haired ninja. ONE SHOT! SakuraXKakashi


**Amaya: We don't own Naruto, but enjoy this one-shot**

_**Teach Me**_

'Do I like him? No… yes? Arg, it's so confusing!' These thoughts were running through Sakura's head, as she slammed her head against a wall as she watched Naruto. He was talking with Kakashi about some random training or something. She was only paying attention to Naruto's facial expressions through the conversation…. Well, she sometimes got distracted by… well, never mind. For the most part though, she was paying attention to is expressions.

She wanted him to notice her somehow, and think of as more than a best friend and a teammate, but how would she be able to pull it off? Obviously she wasn't very developed physically, so… how would she get his attention?

Sakura decided to make herself known. She walked over to Naruto and Kakashi with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm telling Kakashi- sensei about my _amazing _ninja skills, believe it!" Naruto grinned at her, and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat.

Of course Sakura knew that Naruto had a crush on her, but she also knew that he would never believe it if she asked him out. Besides, she wanted him to make the first move.

"Ugh, Naruto, I'm sure that your ninja skills are exceptional, but you still need improvement," Kakashi sighed, "Just let me teach you a few things."

'Teach…' the word ran through Sakura's mind, and she got an idea, 'I got it! I'll have Kakashi- sensei teach me to kiss well, and that's how I'll get Naruto! Plus, I'll be able to see Kakashi's face! It's a double win situation!'

"Sensei, can I talk to you in private?" Sakura asked in a hopeful voice. Kakashi nodded, and waved bye to Naruto, and followed Sakura to a deserted part of the Leaf training grounds.

"What do you need, Sakura?" Kakashi turned to her.

Sakura gulped, "U-um, well… I want to know… how to kiss, and you're older and my sensei, so…" She trailed off, as the realization of what she was asking hit Kakashi.

"Sakura… I don't think I should be teaching you that."

"Teach me," Sakura pleaded, "Please."

Kakashi sighed, "… fine."

Even though he was acting like he didn't want to do it, Sakura could tell that he was smirking underneath his mask.

"Sakura, close your eyes, relax. Think of nothing but you and the person you wish to be kissing."

Sakura did as she was told. Naruto's face swirled in her mind, even though the person she'd be kissing was Kakashi. But Naruto's image faded as soon as the kiss began, because as soon as she felt Kakashi's lips against hers, all she could think about was Kakashi, 'Kakashi-sensei… is an amazing kisser…' she thought, as she involuntarily wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer to her.

Kakashi broke away suddenly, and Sakura opened her eyes, gasping. His face was so handsome, she almost forgot to breath. It was perfect, with no blemishes other than his sharingan eye scar.

"S-sensei… you're amazing…" she said breathlessly.

Kakashi smiled, "Are you ready for the lesson to continue?"

Sakura nodded, shivering with anticipation, "Yes."

"…but are you sure that you want this lesson to continue?" he asked looking away, "Don't you feel like you're betraying Naruto?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She had forgotten about Naruto. In fact, all she wanted at the moment was for Kakashi to kiss her again, "K-Kakashi- sensei… I think right now… that I was mistaken about my feelings for Naruto…"

Kakashi rose and eyebrow, "How so Sakura?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close, "I love you, Kakashi- sensei, and only you."

"Sakura…" Kakashi pressed his lips to hers once more eagerly, and this time Sakura was more prepared.

Sakura opened her mouth to allow Kakashi's tongue into her mouth. It felt odd at first, almost intrusive, but as her tongue intertwined with his everything felt right.

The two broke away once again, and Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's chest.

"Thank you, Kakashi- sensei," she murmured.

Kakashi stroked her hair, "You're welcome, Sakura."

And that's how Sakura and Kakashi fell in love, and Naruto never knew the difference.


End file.
